Age is just a number
by shun matsuoka
Summary: Being an illegitimate child, Nagisa was always left alone, even his "mother" made Nagisa feel like he was alone. Luckily, he has two friends who's always there for him whenever he's down, the gentle Makoto and Haru who proclaimed that he will marry Makoto someday, and when a butler named Rei entered Nagisa's life, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Recently, I've read a lot of shotacon mangas, and as much as I find it weird (at first), I can't help but to find it cute at the same time, so here, I tried making a Reigisa (I love them so much *heart) with the shotacon genre, but I plan on making it sweet, and it would be obvious that they would appear a bit of OC here (given the fact that here, there would be an age difference between the two main characters) so please, if you're not into this, don't read it **

**(Prologue) Age is just a number**

"_Mama! Mama!"_ 7 year-old Nagisa called out to her mom as he jogged after her. Her mother spared her a glance, but she's not showing any emotion at all. "_What is it?"_ she asked. Nagisa looked at her with such big eyes, magenta orbs sparkling with delight. _"I-Is it true that I'm going to have a butler of my own mama?"_ he asked, he can't hide his excitement as he jumped up and down from his spot.

Her mother snorted, not showing any affection towards her son. _"It is, and for god's sake, I've been wanting you to have one for like, years ago. I'm getting tired looking after you."_ she replied. Nagisa quieted down as he looked at the velvet carpet. _"Y-you don't really like me, do you Mama?"_ he asked, his voice starting to break. Her mother turned her back and started walking. _"I never did. You're an illegitimate child after all."_ She stated, her words were like daggers to Nagisa, it pierced the poor child's heart. _I just want someone to care for me…Is it that impossible? _Nagisa asked particularly to no one, and soon he felt hot tears rolled down his cheeks. _I just want someone to love me…_

After a few hours, Nagisa was told to get dressed as he was about to meet his butler. Nagisa was getting hyped up again as the thought of meeting a new friend. _"Nagisa-sama, he has arrived."_ One of their maids said. Nagisa nodded as he skipped down the stairs, he waited at the spacious hallway of their mansion.

The door opened, revealing a teen boy with blue hair and red frames. He was clad in black with a necktie of blue. Nagisa smiled widely as he approached the man. _"Ahh! You're so beautiful butler-kun!"_ he giggled, the teen looked down on him with a poker face, but Nagisa saw the slightest shade of red on his cheeks. The teen faked a cough. _"So, uhm, I'm Rei Ryugazaki, I'm sent here to serve Nagisa-sama, do you know where he might be?"_ he asked.

Nagisa's eyes went wide, he tried his hardest not to laugh, he thought that maybe no one told this Rei-guy who Nagisa is. Nagisa tilted his head and smiled. _"I am Nagisa, butler-kun, and welcome to our house."_ Rei was shocked; he didn't know that he'd be serving a child. "_You are Nagisa-sama?"_ he asked again, completely thinking that he misheard what the kid said. Nagisa nodded_. "Yes! And we'll be together forever from now on!"_

AN: please tell me what you think about it suggestions are very much welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Age is just a number

Chapter 1

_Chirp chirp_

"_Nagisa-sama…"_ Rei's low but soothing voice echoed in the spacious room. The blonde child was still in deep slumber, but he gave out a series of muffled groans in return. The blue-haired teen sighed softly, patting the child's head; he called out one more time. "_Nagisa-sama, please wake up, you still have to go to school today."_

Nagisa forced his eyes to open, blinking twice as he adjusted from the bright light that occupied his sight; he looked at Rei with a pout. _"But Rei-chaaan, I don't wanna goo~"_ he whined, Rei's not that good with kids, he thinks that everything they do are dirty and awful, but when he looks at Nagisa, he's being charmed. His lips formed a small smile.

"_Nagisa-sama, you have to go to school, as from what I've heard, you're not that bright when it comes to your subjects, especially math."_ He teased, the blonde kid looked at him with puffed cheeks, crossing his arms he said. _"That's because math is sooooooo hard! I don't like math!"_

Rei chuckled softly, softly reaching out for the hand of the child. _"Math doesn't want you either, now please get up."_ He said, Nagisa looked at him puffing his cheeks once more. _"Geez Rei-chan! You're such a bully! And I thought you're on my side." _He pouted.

Rei patted his head and brought out Nagisa's uniform. "_I am on your side, I will always be."_ Rei whispered almost inaudibly, but Nagisa heard it all, and his eyes grew wide and a wide smile was formed. He hooked his petite arms on Rei's. _"Rei-chan! You're the very first one to say that!"_ he cheered. Rei's face was flushed and he didn't know why, it was just a simple phrase he said, but why is it that his heart thumped louder when Nagisa spoke those words. _Why?_

Rei faked a cough, making Nagisa release his hold. _"Oh! Fine fine, I'll change now."_ He said with a smile, Rei nodded without looking at him in the eye. "_Then, I uhh, will wait for you outside_." He said. Nagisa hummed a yes and began changing. Rei was almost at the door but he can't help but sneak a glance on Nagisa.

And when he saw the small frame, the pale skin that looks like it needs a shower of sunlight, he saw a couple of _faint marks_ on his back, he squinted his eyes to see what it was clearly, but then Nagisa may have felt that Rei was staring at him because he looked back. _"Rei-chan? Is something the matter?"_ he asked. Rei blinked and looked anywhere but the blonde.

"_You-umm, you have these marks on your back, what are those_?" Rei asked back as he gestured his fingers on how big the marks are. Nagisa was shocked but he remained calm. "_Y-you must have been mistaken Rei-chan, its nothing."_ Though he stuttered a little, Rei accepted his answer with a nod as he made his way out of the room.

Nagisa clutched his clothes as he remembered on _how_ he got those marks.

A few minutes later, Nagisa came out of his room, wearing his uniform; it was black with a white collar and white tie, with a matching black shorts and shoes. Rei thought that Nagisa looks _very_ cute with that attire. _"Rei-chan~ I'm done changing_." He chirped. Rei pushed his glasses; it was a habit of his. _"I can see that very well, now then, you should eat your breakfast Nagisa-sama."_ He said, Nagisa nodded and hold onto Rei's hand, the older male flinched at first but held onto Nagisa's smaller ones after.

After eating breakfast, Nagisa tugged on Rei's sleeve lightly. Rei looked down on him. _"What is it Nagisa-sama?"_ he asked, Nagisa bit his lip and looked down. "_R-rei-chan do y-you think you can a-accompany me to school? I-I want you to meet my friends."_ He asked shyly. _How adorable_, Rei smiled and nodded. _"Of course."_ He replied, the way Nagisa looked up at him with those magenta orbs that sparkled with delight, and cheeks with a hue of pink, Rei has to fight the urge to pinch those chubby cheeks.

"_Oh and Rei-chan! You don't need to add –sama when you say my name you know? Just Nagisa is fine."_ The kid said, Rei raised a brow, clearly curious on why Nagisa said that. "_But, you're my master_-" he was cut off when Nagisa shook his head. _"I'm not, to me Rei-chan is a friend, a very very special friend! And I want things to be like that, not master and stuff."_ Nagisa said and his smile was different from before, it has a tinge of pain and as to why is that, Rei has no idea.

Moving on its own, Rei's hand found its way on top of Nagisa's head. _"I understand Nagisa."_ He replied, and just like that, they looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Both of them made their way outside, the Hazuki's driver was waiting patiently and when he saw Nagisa he smiled_. "Good Morning Nagisa-sama."_ He greeted, Nagisa smiled in return. _"Good morning! I'm sorry if I had you waiting for me."_ He said, the driver shook his head, saying that it was okay. Nagisa is a good kid, he's too kind and most of the times he prioritizes others rather than himself.

Rei went inside the car as soon as Nagisa does. It'll take 30 minutes to reach Nagisa's school, and the blonde kid spent his time telling Rei everything he can. Rei can't help but to stare at the kid in _awe_, its just been days when they first met, and he can already say that they're already close. Rei likes Nagisa's presence, he was pure and innocent and kind. It's like a breath of fresh air for Rei.

When they reached their destination, Nagisa wore his hat and skipped his way out of the car, he was giggling when he heard Rei's scolding saying that it was dangerous and if he wasn't careful enough he'll get hurt. _"Hai hai Rei-chan~ you act like my mother you know?"_ Nagisa giggled some more. Rei's brow twitched by that and ran after Nagisa, and when he caught up with the said kid, he lifted him up and threw him on his shoulder. _"Waah! Rei-chan!"_ Nagisa squealed and both of them laughed afterwards.

"_Nagisa-chan?"_ a voice called out. Rei looked to where the voice came from, and he saw two kids one with raven hair and the other with a dirty blonde hair, they were eyeing Rei weirdly. _"Um, what are you doing to Nagisa-chan, mister?"_ The taller one asked as he gasped. _"Oh! Don't tell me you're a kidnapper! Help help!"_ the dirty blonde kid flailed. Rei palmed his face mentally, he lowered down Nagisa, the blonde kid was giggling while the raven haired was just silent, like he was saying that he don't care on whatever was happening.

"_Mako-chan! Haru-chan~!"_ Nagisa called. Makoto, the taller one blinked twice and tilted his head. _"Um, Nagisa-chan, is mister kidnapper not mister kidnapper at all?" _he asked, Nagisa snorted looking at Rei first before he released a series of mocking laughter.

Rei pushed his glasses again. "_I'm not a kidnapper Mako-kun. I'm Nagisa's butler."_ He said, Makoto's eyes twinkle and stared at Rei with fascination. _"Really? Waah! So cool!"_ he cheered. Haru rolled his eyes and took Makoto's hand. He looked at Rei, still having a poker face. "_Oi, you butler."_ Haru called.

Rei looked at Haru, and Nagisa was preventing himself from laughing some more. _"Yes?"_ Rei replied. Haru's grip on Makoto's hand tightens. _"Makoto is mine, you can't take him away from me got that?"_ he said in a monotone, this time both Rei and Makoto blushed furiously while Nagisa just laughed like crazy.

"_Haru-chaan! D-don't say things like that!"_ Makoto covered his face in embarrassment. Haru looked at him weirdly. _"Huh? But isn't it natural? You said you'd marry me someday."_ Haru replied and little Makoto felt like fainting. Nagisa was now patting his own stomach as he laughed. _"Now now Haru-chan! You don't have to worry!"_ he said as he hugged Rei's arm. _"Rei-chan is Nagisa's!"_ he beamed, Rei's face went redder if that was even possible, this is _too much_ for him. Haru nodded and Makoto was well, still covering his face.

"_Oh look, isn't that Nagisa Hazuki? The adopted child?" _

AN: I'm sorry if it was short, and if there was some mistakes. I seriously think that Makoto is way too adorable (especially with haru by his side) oh well, please tell me what you think about the first chapter suggestions are very much welcome too thanks.


End file.
